Accidents Will Happen
Accidents Will Happen, is a song from the fifth season dedicated to the various accidents that occurred during the series. A CGI version was released on the Team Up With Thomas UK DVD on 7th August 2017. Lyrics Model Series :Thrills and spills on the railway, it's a life of happiness, :But sometimes impatience can lead to carelessness. :Some think they are smart cats :And some just know it all, :But sooner or later we all find out that... :Accidents happen now and again, :Just when you least expect. :Just when you think that life is okay, :Fate comes to collect! :Accidents happen now and again, when people or trains get smart. :If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, :Accidents will happen just like that! :Your best laid plans can turn upside-down, :If you get too confident. :Sometimes you will slip and slide if that's Lady Luck's intent. :One minute you're riding high, :The next you're on the ground. :But please remember :Whatever the weather :You must take care 'cause... :Accidents happen now and again, sometimes just by chance. :You gotta pick yourself up and dust yourself down, :Put it down to experience! :Accidents happen now and again, :Just don't take it all to heart, :'Cause if you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, :Accidents will happen, just like that! :The warning signs are there for us to see most of the time, :But sometimes we take chances, ignore the danger signs, :Fate can surprise you with no reason or rhyme. :Make sure you learn your lesson. You'll know better next time! :Accidents happen now and again, just when you least expect. :Just when you think that life is OK, :Fate comes to collect! :Accidents happen now and again when people or trains get smart. :If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, :Accidents will happen just like that! :Accidents happen now and again, sometimes just by chance. :You gotta pick yourself up and dust yourself down, :Put it down to experience! :Accidents happen now and again, just don't take it all to heart. :If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, :Whatever you're doing is not what you're thinking, :Accidents, incidents, :Accidents - Incidents :Accidents happen just like that! CGI Series :Thrills and spills on the railway, it's a life of happiness, :But sometimes impatience can lead to carelessness. :Some think they are smart cats :And some just know it all, :But sooner or later we all find out that... :Accidents happen now and again, :Just when you least expect. :Just when you think that life is okay, :Fate comes to collect! :Accidents happen now and again, when people or trains get smart. :If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, :Accidents will happen just like that! :Your best laid plans can turn upside-down, :If you get too confident. :Sometimes you will slip and slide if that's Lady Luck's intent. :One minute you're riding high, :The next you're on the ground. :But please remember :Whatever the weather :You must take care 'cause... :Accidents happen now and again, sometimes just by chance. :You gotta pick yourself up and dust yourself down, :Put it down to experience! :Accidents happen now and again, :Just don't take it all to heart, :'Cause if you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, :Accidents will happen, just like that! :The warning signs are there for us to see most of the time, :But sometimes we take chances, ignore the danger signs, :Fate can surprise you with no reason or rhyme. :Make sure you learn your lesson. You'll know better next time! :Accidents happen now and again, sometimes just by chance. :You gotta pick yourself up and dust yourself down, :Put it down to experience! :Accidents happen now and again, just don't take it all to heart. :If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, :Whatever you're doing is not what you're thinking, :Accidents, incidents, :Accidents - Incidents :Accidents happen just like that! Characters Model Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Duke * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Bulstrode * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Mrs. Kyndley * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Nancy * The Barber CGI Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Emily * Stanley * Hiro * Stephen * Caitlin * Samson * Diesel * Mavis * Paxton * Philip * Marion * Skiff * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Slip Coaches * Kevin * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Captain Joe Episodes Model Series * Thomas and the Trucks * Thomas Goes Fishing * Thomas, Terence and the Snow * The Flying Kipper * Toby and the Stout Gentleman * Thomas in Trouble * Dirty Objects * Down the Mine * Saved from Scrap * Old Iron * Percy Takes the Plunge * A Close Shave * Percy's Predicament * Woolly Bear * A Scarf for Percy * Gordon and the Famous Visitor * Trust Thomas * Granpuff * Bulldog * Trucks! * Rock 'n' Roll * Thomas and the Special Letter * Special Attraction * A Better View for Gordon * Bye George! * Haunted Henry * Something in the Air * Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach * Oliver's Find * Busy Going Backwards * Duncan Gets Spooked * Rusty and the Boulder CGI Series * King of the Railway * Percy's Lucky Day * No More Mr Nice Engine * Thomas' Shortcut * The Afternoon Tea Express * Tale of the Brave * Not So Slow Coaches * Signals Crossed * Duck in the Water * Thomas the Quarry Engine * Marion and the Pipe * Missing Gator * Emily Saves the World * The Adventure Begins * Lost Property * Henry Spots Trouble * Den and Dart * Helping Hiro * Snow Place Like Home * A Cranky Christmas * The Beast of Sodor * Diesel's Ghostly Christmas * Slow Stephen * Best Engine Ever * The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead * Philip to the Rescue * The Other Side of the Mountain * Wild Water Rescue * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * Diesel and the Ducklings * Bradford the Brake Van * Saving Time * Skiff and the Mermaid * The Great Race Deleted and Extended Scenes * Thomas, Terence and the Snow: ** An alternate angle of Thomas entering the tunnel. ** An extended shot of Thomas' perspective. ** An extended shot of Thomas coming out of the tunnel. * A Close Shave - A quick scene of the barber put shaving foam on Duck's nose. * A Scarf for Percy - Jam falls on a troublesome truck. * Duncan Gets Spooked - A wide-shot of the trucks passing the sign. * Trucks! - A zoom-in of Peter Sam shutting his eyes before the trucks hit him. * Rock 'n' Roll - A wide-shot of Duncan rocking and rolling before he derails. * Granpuff - An alternate shot of Falcon and Stuart bashing their trucks together with Duke looking cross. Also, Duke is already cross before Falcon and Stuart collided into each other. * Bulldog - An extended shot of Duke and Falcon puffing out of the tunnel. * Special Attraction - An extended scene of Percy rolling his eyes after the crash. Trivia * A version without subtitles can be seen on Rescues on the Railways, Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures VHS, Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories DVD, and the UK release of Truck Loads of Fun. * A recreated instrumental version of the song was released by Mobile Factory Inc. on 12 March 2014. * In the CGI version, the third chorus is omitted. Goofs * The scene of James' nameboard is reversed as the steam is going back under James. In Other Languages Other Languages Lyrics Japanese :スリルなんてちょっとなら　たのしみさ :でも、イライラすると　じこがおきる :へっちゃらさ、なんて　しらんかおして :はしって　いると　そんなとき :じこがほら　おきるよ　いきなりくる :ちょうしのって　やってると :バチがあたる :じこがほら　おきるよ :いいきになってると :そうさ、よそみしてるそのときに :じこはおきるものさ :おもいつきでやると :きっと　しっぱいするよ :こううんのめがみは　きまぐれだから :ウキウキしてると　まっさかさま :わすれないで　きをつけてね　いつだって :じこがほら　おきるよ　とつぜんさ :うんがないときは　しょうがない :なんとかしよう :じこがもし　おきたら :おちこまないで :うまくやれるように　がんばろうよ :じこは　おきるものさ :”ひょうしきはいくつもあるのにさ、 :だいじなモノばかりみおとすね” :そんなとき　かならずやってくる :にどとやらなければ　いいけど :じこがほら　おきるよ　いきなりくる :ちょうしのって　やってると :バチがあたる :じこがほら　おきるよ :いいきになってると :そうさ、よそみしてるそのときに :じこは　おきるものさ :じこがほら　おきるよ　とつぜんさ :うんがないときは　しょうがない :なんとかしよう :じこがもし　おきたら :おちこまないで :「まぁ、じしんかじょうだとしゅうちゅうりょくなんて :たいがいさんまんになっちゃうからね」 :じこだ　じこだ :わすれてるとじこはおこるさ :ほーら！ Home Media Releases CDS * Surprise Adventures * Thomas' Songs & Roundhouse Rhythms Song File:Accidents Will Happen - Music Video File:Accidents Will Happen - CGI Music Video Category:Songs